


Как в плохой мелодраме

by emhilda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, WTF Battle 2021, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emhilda/pseuds/emhilda
Summary: После пьянки Нацу и Джувия просыпаются вместе голыми.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 3





	Как в плохой мелодраме

В мире дешёвых романов и популярных теперь фильмов в залах с большим экраном так распространён ход с сексом по пьяни, где голые герои просыпаются на следующий день в одной постели, не совсем помня, что было. Может, помнит кто-то один или вообще никто, а может, помнят все и полностью. И им так неловко потом. Они со временем забывают свои прошлые влюблённости, обращая взор только друг на друга. И в этой мелодраме столько недопонимания и трогательной неуверенности во взаимности чувств. Конечно же всё хорошо заканчивается. Иногда даже свадьбой в конце фильма.

В реальном мире от секса по пьяни ужаса было гораздо больше. В этом и отличие.

Первое, что Джувия чувствует — это жуткую боль в голове. Будто вместо черепа у неё железный шар, в котором хаотично бьются о стенки не менее железные шары поменьше. Затем она чувствует свою наготу и жар чужого тела — крепкого и определённо мужского. Затем понимает, что не может нормально пошевелиться от того, как всё затекло. И тогда Джувия решает открыть глаза. И закрыть. Открыть и закрыть снова, пытаясь согнать ужасную иллюзию, страшный сон. Но иллюзия никуда не девается. Голый Нацу никуда не исчезает. Ни он, ни ванная, в которой они лежат. Да даже Джувия не исчезает и не оказывается одна дома в своей постели.

Она прерывисто вдыхает, пытаясь не закричать. С пустой надеждой опускает взгляд. Зачем смотрит — чёрт знает. Она чувствует влагу между ног. Не свою. Член лежит на её бедре. Ей хочется встать и убежать, но тело такое непослушное, что она еле шевелит пальцами рук. Джувия очень надеется, что Нацу проснётся позже, что она сбежит раньше.

С тяжёлым выдохом Нацу разрушает её хлипкую надежду хотя бы на побег:

— Блядь.

Он не открывает глаз, не смотрит, но пытается пошевелиться, и это получается у него гораздо лучше, чем у Джувии.

— Встать можешь? — глухо обращается он к ней.

— Пока нет. Тело не слушается.

У Джувии сердце пропускает удар, когда Нацу снова пытается встать. По бедру съезжает его член, и от этого ощущения внутри всё сжимается, напоминая о произошедшем.

— Нам надо встать, пока никто не проснулся.

Нацу всё еще не открывает глаз. Он с трудом встаёт, приподнимая за собой Джувию, к которой пока что не вернулась способность полностью управлять телом. Зато ей хватает сил пискнуть и напрячь стопы, когда Нацу встаёт, оставляя Джувию на дне ванной. Он смотрит прямо, не вниз, не на Джувию. Она тоже решает не смотреть на него. Просто потому что перед глазами яйца.

Нацу выбирается из ванны и тут же задёргивает её шторой.

— Ты сразу оденешься или сначала душ?

Джувия слабой рукой проводит по своему животу, по внутренней стороне бедра, по подсохшей сперме.

— Д-душ.

Нацу без слов тянется в небольшую щель между шторкой и стеной к крану и душевой лейке. Настраивает температуру воды, мылит пушистую мочалку и передаёт Джувии. И всё это стараясь не сдвинуть шторку ни на миллиметр.

— Я выйду раньше тебя. Поговорим потом.

Джувия заносит лейку над головой и обрушивает на себя тёплую воду. Тело понемногу приходит в себя и тогда хватает сил на то, чтобы вымыться. Она перестаёт направлять воду себе между ног только тогда, когда это становится уже совсем неприятно.

В ванной остаётся только она и пар. Почему-то именно на раковине лежат её вещи: платье и шапка. Она находит в небольшом шкафчике фен. Она встряхивает волосы пальцами, укладывает так же безумно, как и мысли в голове. В зеркале будто не её отражение, и это отнюдь не от пара. Она вытирает испарину достаточно, чтобы увидеть своё покрасневшее после душа лицо. Чтобы увидеть, как за тканью платья постепенно скрываются засосы и укусы и следы пальцев на руках и ногах. Она плохо помнит, что было. Она почти ничего не помнит, но только от вида этих следов начинает кружиться голова. Приходится наглухо застегнуть ворот платья, чтобы скрыть засосы на шее. В зеркале остаётся обычная Джувия. Разве что с непривычной укладкой и больным взглядом. Чего больше в последнем: головной боли от выпитого или боли от сумбурных мыслей — неизвестно.

Перед тем как выйти, Джувия осматривается как преступник, пытаясь найти хотя бы следы чего-то. Следы кошмарной ошибки. Но ванная комната выглядит совершенно обычной.

Гостиная Люси выглядит как побоище, как бордель, как место провидения оргий. Первый, кого видит Джувия — не Грей, а Нацу, который развалился в кресле с таким видом, будто лежал там всё время. Спокойно, расслабленно, немного нахмурив брови. Люси, как догадывается Джувия скорее по ладони со знаком гильдии, а не перекрашенным в фиолетовый волосам, она видит под Гаджилом, одетом в объёмный красный костюм. В его искусственную бороду цепляется Леви. Изрисованная маркерами Эрза лежит неподалёку от неприлично одетого в слои чужой одежды Грея. На его ногах чулки, а юбка Люси трещит по швам, но это не идёт ни в какое сравнение с блузами, рубашками и куртками сверху. Венди на кровати запелёната в одеяло как младенец. Хэппи, Шарль и Лили под ёлкой — рядом с пустыми бутылками и запакованными подарками.

Джувия понимает, что никак не может лечь куда-нибудь рядом, и как Нацу притвориться, будто она не делала ничего подозрительного. Поэтому она сворачивает на кухню и решает заварить кофе. Две чашки. Она не знает, пьёт ли Нацу кофе или нет, но пусть пьёт то, что ему дают.

С первыми стонами и возмущениями из гостиной — Эрзы и Грея — Нацу заходит на кухню как раз к моменту, когда заваривается кофе. Он залпом закидывает его в рот чуть ли не с чашкой. Горячий, кипяток. Не морщится, а даже довольно жмурится.

— Спасибо.

Джувия вертит свою чашку в ладонях, греет внезапно похолодевшие пальцы. Она прислоняется к окну, рассматривая заснеженные улицы, заледеневший канал. Нацу прислоняется к окну ровно напротив неё. Скорее всего, так же разглядывая её краем глаза, как и она его.

— Это же не был твой первый раз? — начинает он без предисловий. Джувии даже нравится, потому что с предисловиями только больше нервничаешь.

Она видит, как Нацу оттягивает шарф вниз. Видит цепочку засосов на шее, гораздо бóльшую, чем на своей. Эта цепь красная и выглядит как сплошной синяк. Нацу — наверное, вспомнив об этом — закутывается в шарф по самый подбородок.

— Нет. Не первый.

— Это хорошо. Наверное.

— Наверное, — повторяет Джувия.

Они оба не знают, что сказать. Что в романах и фильмах говорят в таких ситуациях? «Давай сделаем вид, что ничего не было»? «Забудь об этом»? «Это ничего не значило»? Очень хотелось бы, чтобы хоть одна фраза сработала, но они точно не сработают. Не потому, что это опыт романов и книг, а потому, что следы от этой ночи будут сходить ещё две недели. Потому что она ещё чувствует на себе чужие прикосновения. Их и взгляд напротив, который говорит ей: «Я не знаю, что делать».

— Ты много помнишь? — спрашивает Нацу и отворачивается. Джувия по горящим щекам понимает, что Нацу помнит гораздо больше неё. Потому что она может краснеть только от самого факта и фантомных ощущений от синяков, от засосов. От спермы, которую она смывала под душем.

— Мало что. Кажется, по правилам игры мы должны были переодеться в одежду друг друга и… Ну… мы не переоделись.

Нацу смеётся. Видно, как с него сходит напряжение, и от этого Джувия сама немного расслабляется.

— Шутишь. Это хорошо. — Он тянется к кружке с остывшим кофе, и Джувия отдаёт её без сопротивления. Нацу удивляет больше, когда возвращает согретую чашку с дымящимся кофе обратно. — Предлагаю тогда не сильно заморачиваться, раз мы оба плохо помним. В смысле, это вряд ли получится, но назад время мы не отмотаем.

Он, кажется, хочет сказать что-то ещё, но их окликает Эрза:

— Вы так и не выполнили желание!

Нацу лохматит волосы на затылке, искренне улыбается.

— Да мы так напились, Эрза, что уснули. Ты знаешь, как неудобно спать в ванне?.. — он переключает своё внимание на Эрзу, ни жестом, ни взглядом не давая повода для подозрений.

Джувия понимает, как сложно будет теперь с Нацу. Она видит его улыбку, слышит его голос. Если бы она не была соучастницей, она бы сама поверила в его рассказ. Джувия отстранённо понимает, что Нацу мастерски либо убеждает себя, либо говорит полуправдами. Они ведь на самом деле напились и уснули в ванне. В какой-то момент.

— Ты выглядишь хорошо для той, кто проспала всю ночь в ванной. — Грей хмыкает, проходит мимо. На нём всё ещё две рубашки и юбка Люси, но уже без чулок. Он выпивает два стакана воды и в гостиную возвращается более бодрым. — Я буду благодарен, если кто-то поможет найти мои штаны, ребят.

— В мешке! — доносится из гостиной голос Леви и уже тише: — Вставай, Гаджил! Люси помрёт, если ты сейчас не встанешь. Что ж ты так много весишь?!

— Я, может, и не умру, но описаюсь точно, — хнычет Люси. — Нацу! Помоги!

Джувия невольно улыбается с этого гама и хаоса. Она улыбается ровно до тех пор, пока не чувствует на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд. Венди смотрит ей прямо на тот участок кожи, где в разрезе платья виден знак гильдии. Он и следы пальцев. Джувия немного шевелит ногой, скрывая их складками платья. Нужно аккуратней двигаться, напоминает она себе, но Венди, покрасневшая от смущения, уже смотрит в сторону Нацу.

— А-а… — Венди, наверное, и сама не знает, что хочет сказать. Она закрывает рот и спешит к Шарль, иногда исподтишка бросая взгляды в сторону Джувии или Нацу.

На плечо опускается тяжесть мира. Или Гаджила. Искусственная борода висит на шее. Возле прорезей она красная от помады и вина. Гаджил прислоняется к её плечу, стараясь не завалиться на пол.

— Так вы спали с Саламандрой, — не спрашивает Гаджил. Он ухмыляется так, будто всё знает. Джувии же всё равно, что он там учуял или понял. Он пахнет просто отвратительно, как и практически весь дом, пропитанный парами алкоголя.

Джувия отодвигает от себя его лицо.

— Воняешь.

Гаджил отстраняется и по-дружески гадко отвечает:

— Ты тоже. Саламандрой.

Он разворачивается к столу, на котором лежат вчерашние закуски, и со словами «Люси, извини» без особого раскаяния вместо закусок берёт пару вилок и нож. Хруст отзывается болью в голове. Джувия надеется, что Гаджил не догадается съесть железный шар, который по странному стечению обстоятельств оказался у неё вместо черепа.

— Когда спят рядом, то можно подхватить чужой запах, — она делает глоток, проклиная драгонслеерский нос, который они суют туда, куда не просят.

— Ты эти сказки Венди рассказывай, — усмехается Гаджил и подходит. Отводит немного в сторону ворот платья. Джувия хлещет его водой по пальцам.

— Руки. — Она холодом в голосе намекает ему заткнуться. Вода никуда не исчезает, а угрожающе вытягивается наконечником стрелы.

— Узнаю свою Джувию. — Он уходит, громогласно хохоча. И как только не подавился?

Её окликают в гостиную распаковывать подарки.

Джувия ставит чашку в раковину, смотрит на гущу на белом фарфоровом дне. Рисунок ни на что не похож. Просто мокрые хлопья кофе, сбитые в кучу. Как Джувия на дне ванной под душем.

Она включает воду, и гуща из чашки уносится в водосток.

* * *

На следующий день после той ночи тело болит от каждого движения. Джувии кажется, словно она только научилась отжиматься и без растяжки села на шпагат. Она даже не заходит в гильдию в тот день, просто валяется на кровати, невидящим взглядом смотря на море милых игрушек.

Платье приходится сменить на рубашку и брюки. Засосы со временем наливаются кровью ещё больше, они меняют цвет и выглядят как синяки, как следы ударов. Джувия боится к ним прикасаться лишний раз. Они болят. От них становится слишком жарко. Джувия подолгу рассматривает в ванной почти исчезнувшие следы пальцев на бёдрах. На удивление, они причиняют ей гораздо меньше боли, чем можно было представить. Она вспоминает, как Бора любил подолгу шлёпать её бёдра до красноты, до тонкой границы боли и наслаждения. Эти же следы были жадными и горячими, как маленькие ожоги. Джувия водила по ним и искусанной груди, пытаясь вспомнить и одновременно забыть всё. Под закрытыми веками она не может представить Грея, который трогает её так. Грей в её мечтах тоже был порывист в постели. Он был разным: нежным романтиком, страстным соблазнителем, властным ревнивцем, но даже в тех мечтах его прикосновения не были настолько жадными, голодными. И в этих мечтах Джувия теперь не может представить поцелуи с Греем, потому что там он отворачивается от неё, презирает. Джувия сама себя презирает и не находит в себе сил смотреть в глаза Грею уже в реальности. Припоминая все идиотские романы и фильмы, Джувия с ужасом и нетерпением ждёт, когда на неё обрушатся воспоминания и заполнят пробел, который пока что полнится догадками и ощущениями. Ей кажется, что после этого она сможет перешагнуть этот проклятый день и жить дальше. Вряд ли память покажет ей, что ничего между ней и Нацу не было.

Она не знает, продал ли Нацу душу дьяволу, но у него получается вести себя так, будто ничего не было. Может, для него это обычно: просыпаться после пьянки с голой девушкой? Просыпаться после ничего не значащего секса. У Джувии так не было. У Джувии до этого были только неудачные отношения с Борой и больше никого.

Когда следы от засосов почти исчезают, а эйфория от наступивших и прошедших месячных ещё носится по венам, Гаджил подсаживается к ней прямо в гильдии в центре шума. Наверное, с целью испортить настроение.

— Тут Грею интересно, что с тобой случилось. Наверное, ему непривычно, что ты за ним не бегаешь вот уже две недели. Сказать ему, что тебе стыдно после секса с Саламандрой?

Он делает большой глоток из кружки. Джувия хочет, чтоб он подавился, поэтому говорит:

— А Леви знает, что Гаджил целовался с Люси? Помада на бороде была её.

К её большому разочарованию Гаджил не давится, а усмехается одним уголком губ.

— Вы с Саламандрой всё пропустили. Это Леви целовалась с Люси, а потом уже со мной.

Дубина железная.

От ответа её спасает Нацу, и Джувия благодарна его острому слуху.

— Так и скажи, что ей стыдно, что она уснула вместе со мной. Не лезь, Гаджил. Мы сами разберёмся.

— Конечно-конечно, — Гаджил приподнимает ладони, сдаваясь, и уже серьёзно добавляет: — Джувия — моя подруга, и задирать могу её только я. А если ты или какой ещё придурок её обидит, то я переломлю ему хребет и заставлю съесть свои яйца, понял?

Джувия от такого признания краснеет. Нацу же выдерживает его тяжёлый взгляд со спокойствием удава, затем он щурится, и между ним и Гаджилом происходит какой-то молчаливый диалог, после которого последний тяжело вздыхает и уходит.

— Забей, — говорит ей Нацу и не спешит уходить. Он смотрит на её шею, а затем делает ужасное: поправляет ей волосы, больше выдвигая их вперёд, будто случайно касается еле заметного красного пятнышка на шее у самого края воротника и после уходит в сторону доски с заданиями. Джувия знает, что он дотронулся именно до него. Джувия изучила расположение всех меток от и до, у неё нет сомнений.

Напротив она видит недоумевающего Грея, и ей стыдно, стыдно, стыдно. Её бросает в жар. Она надеется, что это от стыда, а не от мимолётного касания.

На задании уже вся команда знает, почему Джувия ведёт себя так странно.

— Не переживай, — успокаивающе начинает Эрза. — Это как обряд: поспать с Нацу.

Джувия переводит взгляд на него. Тот смотрит на неё с проблесками огня в глазах.

— Он даже голым спал с Люси, — вставляет Хэппи и успевает увернуться от руки последней.

— Это было для дела! — разгневанно и смущённо кричит она, пытаясь поймать вёрткого кота.

— Я больше скажу, — хихикает Эрза. — Он спал голым с Греем.

— Да мы просто уснули после бани! — вмешивается возмущённый Грей.

Нацу всё ещё не отрывает от неё взгляда. Он ест, откусывая большие куски от куриных ножек, пьёт эль и слизывает с губ его остатки. От вида его языка Джувия вздрагивает. Ей хочется вскочить с земли, потому что, кажется, та горит.

Она видит, как Нацу отстраняется от её разведённых ног, как он смотрит на неё снизу, как он слизывает с губ её влагу и как его пальцы крепче вжимаются в бёдра.

Джувия почти начинает плакать, потому что это не догадки. Потому что пробелы заполняются воспоминаниями.

* * *

Она понимает, что это сон, потому что Грей целует её руки и предлагает встречаться, и они сразу же начинают раздеваться. Они пытаются вжаться друг в друга, как вдруг Грей отстраняется и его глаза наполняются гневом. Он смотрит на её тело, и Джувия смотрит тоже. Оно всё в засосах и укусах. И тогда её переносит в ванную комнату, где есть она и Нацу.

Они пьяные. Пьяные до невменяемости. Они смеются, держатся за стены, друг за друга, пытаясь стащить хоть что-то из одежды. Почему-то получается только тогда, когда начинают раздевать не себя. Нацу оказывается голым гораздо раньше. Его жилет и шарф валяются на полу, а следом за ними падают штаны. Платье Джувии поддаётся сложнее, но Нацу со смешным рассредоточенным выражением лица пытается аккуратно расстегнуть каждую пуговку. Вместе с пуговкой платья он цепляет спереди застёжку лифчика.

— Упс. — Он старается застегнуть его обратно, но от его стараний чашечки только больше съезжают с груди.

— Отличная идея, Нацу. Нужно переодеться полностью!

Джувия сама полностью раздевается, вешает лифчик и трусики на руку Нацу, застывшему как вешалка возле входных дверей. Нацу очень медлит и не спешит снимать с себя трусы, когда Джувии уже невтерпёж вернуться в гостиную. Она цепляет его бельё и тянет вниз. Оно плохо поддаётся, резинка за что-то цепляется и отказывается съезжать, но Джувия намерена выбраться из ванной комнаты побыстрее, поэтому решает оттянуть резинку на себя. Пальцы сначала не удерживают её, отчего резинка возвращается обратно с хлопком. Нацу стонет и кладёт ладонь на плечо Джувии, в поисках поддержки. Тогда Джувия стаскивает трусы аккуратней, потому что резинка оказывается такой тугой, что причиняет Нацу боль. Джувия не хочет, чтобы Нацу было больно из-за глупой резинки.

Ей приходится хорошо наклониться, чтобы снять трусы хотя бы до коленей. Ладонь Нацу съезжает с плеча на спину, вдоль позвоночника. Прикосновение очень приятное, но надо перестать медлить и переодеться наконец.

Она разгибается, щекой касается полувозбуждённого члена, удивляясь ему больше всего.

— Снимай.

Нацу снимает. Джувия смотрит на трусы у его ног, на член. Нет, правда. Член? Она дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до головки, затем обхватывает ствол и проводит пару раз, убеждаясь, что да — член. Настоящий. Она хихикает из-за того, что забыла, что Нацу парень и что у него может быть член.

— У Джувии нет члена, — говорит она и тянет руку-вешалку с её бельём вниз себе между ног. Бельё падает на пол к сваленным в кучу вещам. Другую руку Джувия кладёт на грудь. — Настоящая, — доверительно добавляет Джувия, продолжая поглаживать твердеющий член.

Ей так интересно наблюдать, как за отодвигаемой кожицей появляется краснеющая головка. Она прячется и пропадает в круге её пальцев.

Джувия подаётся ближе, чтобы Нацу было удобней убедиться, что члена у неё нет. Он точно убеждается, когда начинает гладить складки, водить пальцами вверх и вниз. Джувии немного неприятно. Кажется, что Нацу тоже неудобно долго трогать сухую кожу. Он смачивает пальцы слюной и возвращает их обратно, и это намного лучше.

Нацу всё же отнимает другую ладонь от груди, обхватывает за талию, прижимает ближе так, что Джувия трётся об него сосками. Она трогает его накаченный живот, крест шрама. Тянется вверх, пока не зарывается в волосы и наклоняет его голову вперёд. В поцелуе она хочет, чтобы Нацу обсосал её язык, потому что, когда он так сделал со своими пальцами и начал гладить ими по всё более влажнеющим складками, стало очень хорошо, и Джувия хочет это хорошо ещё больше.

Они с Нацу чуть не спотыкаются о свою одежду, пытаясь дойти до стены. Джувии не больно, когда они сталкиваются с этой стеной, потому что Нацу держит её за талию, придерживает другой рукой голову и ни на секунду не прекращает целовать. С жадными поцелуями-укусами он спускается вниз, пока не становится на колени и только одним поцелуем в живот даёт понять, что нужно раздвинуть ноги. Джувия подчиняется, потому что от губ и языка Нацу плавятся мысли, ей жарко, ей приятно. Она смотрит в его глаза — чёрные, замутнённые. Джувия смотрит до тех пор, пока Нацу не проникает в неё языком. Её грудь застывает, Джувия жмурится и просыпается.

Она пытается дышать ровно, пытается унять бешено колотящееся сердце, но получается с трудом. Джувия выбирается из спального мешка, решив пройтись недалеко от их стоянки и проветрить голову. Проветрить голову не получается. Джувия останавливается, вслушиваясь в тихие и уже знакомые стоны, ругань сквозь зубы. Она выглядывает из-за дерева, как и коварная полная луна вместе со звёздами между расступившимися облаками. Нацу, стоя, опершись спиной к широкому дереву, дрочит и, судя по до крови прикушенной острыми резцами губе, явно не может кончить. Джувия не успевает отвернуться, уйти. Нацу ловит её взгляд и кончает, блаженно прикрывая глаза. Он дышит тяжело, загнанно, но быстро приходит в себя, и всё это время Джувия не двигается с места. Она не двигается, когда Нацу вытирает остатки спермы с рук о ближайший куст. Она не двигается, когда Нацу застёгивается штаны и идёт в её сторону. Она не делает и шага, когда он останавливается напротив. Близко. Слишком близко для простого разговора.

Джувия поднимает голову, взгляд.

— Ну? — одним словом Нацу хочет вытянуть из неё ответ на не высказанный полностью вопрос.

Джувия облизывает внезапно пересохшие губы, и живот сдавливает мимолётной судорогой неправильного восторга. От того, как Нацу опустил взгляд на её губы.

— Я… — начинает она и не может продолжить, потому что не знает, что сказать. Она растеряна. Она не знает, как быть с этой ситуацией, как пережить тот день и жить дальше. Жить как обычно.

Нацу наклоняется, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с её глазами. Джувия чувствует противоестественную тягу. Её тянет к нему, тянет дотронуться, поцеловать, вернуть ощущения из сна.

Она делает шаг назад, и Нацу уходит, не сказав ни слова, только лишь лёгким движением растрепав её волосы напоследок. Нацу уходит, потому что всё понимает.

Джувия прижимает ладонь к сердцу, которое захотело разрастись на всю грудь. Ей не нужно чувство из сна, ей не нужно это желание, эта ненормальность. Ей нужен Грей, ей нужны были его любовь и ласка, его страсть, он весь. Не Нацу, не просто секс. Ей хочется вернуться в прошлое и забрать у себя всю выпивку, чтобы этого никогда не случалось. Она вспоминает мимолётные касания Грея, его смущение от своих же милых слов для неё, вспоминает крепкие руки, которые не раз её спасали от опасности и одиночества.

Всё это стирается чужими жадностью и горячими поцелуями.

Всё это пропадает под ненавистью к себе.

* * *

Джувия смотрит кино. Кино с сексом по пьяни, пытаясь понять для себя что-то. Герои в фильме не близки друг другу, но после идиотского секса их начинает тянуть друг другу будто бы магией. Они не могут перестать обращать внимание друг на друга. Их чувства к прошлым избранникам стынут, потому что они открыли для себя другого человека. Они узнают друг друга, влюбляются и живут долго и счастливо, как твердят титры. У этих героев нормальное знакомство началось не с того.

На улице дождь. Джувия знает, что он не по её вине. Дождь не причиняет ей дискомфорта, но она решает его переждать под навесом магического магазинчика. К большой неудаче почти сразу же из магазинчика выходят Нацу, Люси и Хэппи. Они сначала разочарованно смотрят на улицу и только потом замечают Джувию. Джувия уже жалеет, что дала слабину и не пошла домой.

— Привет, — здоровается с ней Люси. Хэппи машет хвостом, сидя на плечах Нацу. Нацу же даже не смотрит в её сторону.

— Привет.

Джувия отворачивается. Ей всё равно не о чем говорить с Люси или Нацу, и тем более с Хэппи. Она не закадычная подружка Люси. Она всё ещё ревнует, когда та слишком близко оказывается с Греем. Джувия догадывается о её симпатии к Нацу и ей интересно, осталась бы эта симпатия, если бы она узнала, что они с Нацу переспали. Была бы хоть какая-то надежда на симпатию Грея, если бы он узнал об этом тоже.

— Гуляла? — неловко задаёт Люси абсолютно идиотский вопрос. — Мы вот покупали мне новые светильники, потому что Нацу их сломал.

Нацу так много проводит времени с Люси. Они оба почти всегда вместе. Все в гильдии заочно считают их парой. Так почему же тогда это случилось с Джувией? Нацу перепутал её с Люси? Нет, не перепутал. Она всё ещё плохо помнит, но Нацу точно не звал её чужим именем.

— Ходила в кино.

— Какое?

— На мелодраму, — отвечает она нехотя. Что-то заставляет её повернуть голову к Люси, но посмотреть сквозь неё на Нацу, который уныло глядел на дождь. — Любовная история, которая начинается с секса по пьяни.

Джувия до дрожи хочет, чтобы Нацу чувствовал страх, презрение к себе, такие же, как испытывает она. Нацу же просто хмыкает. Гнев в ней вскипает. Вскипает, потому что Нацу всё равно. Потому что ему не стыдно, как ей. Потому что для него это ничего не значит. Потому что у него нет кого-то, кого бы он любил так же сильно, как Джувия любила Грея. Потому что для Нацу это просто случайный секс, который не стоит и крупицы внимания.

— Самый идиотский фильм, который Джувия смотрела, — припечатывает она и отворачивается, краем глаза замечая красные щёки Люси. — Главный герой не испытывал никаких сожалений, никак не переживал из-за этого. И ему было абсолютно всё равно, что из-за этого у главной героини разрушились чудесные отношения с прекрасным любящим её парнем.

Дождь усиливается, и на этот раз виновата Джувия.

— Э-э, — теряется Люси от её напора. — Раз это мелодрама, то они же в итоге влюбились друг в друга?

Нацу изучает её тем взглядом, каким всегда смотрел на противника, который смог его распалить до хорошей драки.

— Нет, — резко отвечает Джувия. — Они просто всё испортили. Вот такая плохая мелодрама.

Она уходит прямо в ливень, не оборачиваясь на оклик Люси.

Они просто всё испортили.

* * *

Джувия практически вышвыривает Нацу из комнаты, когда тот залезает в окно, но как она поняла из рассказов Люси, Лисанны и Эрзы, у него богатый опыт, поэтому он уворачивается и быстро оказывается возле неё. Перехватывает руки и не отпускает, когда получает коленом под дых.

— Поговорим?

— Нет!

— Значит, поговорим.

Ей очень обидно, что Нацу с лёгкостью останавливает всё сопротивление и игнорирует её желание не говорить с ним. Он сажает её на кровать — не самое удачное место для переговоров. Сам усаживается прямо ей на ноги, чтоб не дергалась, и не выпускает рук.

— Давай, выскажи мне всё, — рычит он и смотрит без тени улыбки на лице.

И Джувия высказывает. Говорит о его бесчувственности. Об их ошибке и разбитых неслучившихся отношений с Греем. О растоптанных чувствах Люси, которые её опустошат, когда она узнает. Об их команде, об их дружбе, когда узнают об этом все остальные. Скрывать не получится. У Джувии не получается. Она месяц не смотрит Грею в глаза, вместо него она видит перед собой только лицо Нацу. Она не может подолгу находиться в ванной, потому что, не смотря на непохожесть с ванной Люси, всё напоминает ей о том, как она выгибалась и прижималась щекой к стене, когда Нацу вбивался в неё, а она кусала его руку, чтобы не стонать громко. Джувия говорит, что ей пришлось спрятать всё, что напоминает о Грее. Даже чай с бергамотом. Потому что она чувствует на себе презрительный взгляд. Потому что Джувия всегда зацикливается и секс с ним оказался самой ужасной зацикленностью в её жизни.

— Нацу абсолютно всё равно на это. Наплевать на чувства Джувии. Нацу живёт дальше, потому что… Потому что никого… не любит.

Она вытирает слёзы и неожиданно понимает, что её руки свободны.

У Нацу на лице горящий след от пощёчины, из разбитой губы стекает кровь, а на груди наливается синяк.

Джувия хочет извиниться, но она не успевает, потому что Нацу заваливает её на спину и ложится рядом. Он крепко держит её в руках, ожидая очередного сопротивления, но у Джувии просто нет сил. Она слышит, как в окно стучат первые капли. Она их слышит и начинает плакать сама от глупой фразы Нацу:

— Я понял.

Что ты понял, Нацу?

Джувия хочет спросить. Очень хочет. Но она так устала, что, выплакавшись до икоты, засыпает от прикосновения губ ко лбу, не поцелуя.

* * *

Она просыпается тяжело.

Сквозь шторы еле пробивается тусклый солнечный свет. Он падает на загорелые руки Нацу, в которых он вертит игрушку в виде Грея. От этого вида и вчерашнего разговора Джувия чувствует себя окончательно разбитой.

— Утро, — говорит Нацу, бросает игрушку в коробку возле кровати и поворачивается.

— Утро, — тихо повторяет Джувия и, кажется, она сорвала голос вчера, когда кричала и плакала.

Нацу наклоняется и целует её. В этом прикосновении столько чувств и вины, что Джувия, впадает в транс и отвечает. Когда она приходит в себя, готовая оттолкнуть, Нацу отстраняется сам.

— Ты права, Джувия. Я не романтик, и не понимаю, почему ты настолько паришься. Я могу лишь немного понять, как будет неудобно всем, если они узнают. Это уже будет никакая не дружба.

Его ладони упираются по разным сторонам от её головы. Он смотрит сверху, и Джувии кажется, что несмотря на прошлые поцелуи она никогда не видела его так близко.

— Хочешь, для того, чтоб уравновесить ситуацию, в следующий раз ты с Люси, а я с Греем? Чтобы все помучились.

Джувия в таком шоке, что прекращает дышать. Нацу же тихо посмеивается, пока не начинает хохотать в голос. Он уворачивается от брошенной подушки. Сколько бы Джувия ни пыталась достать его ногами или руками, но у Нацу получается гораздо удачней замотать её в одеяло как гусеницу. Он разворачивает её на живот, а сам укладывает голову как раз на её заднице.

— Так вот. Джувия, ты красивая, нежная и очень страстная. В какой-то момент мне показалось, что я нырнул в кипяток, когда ты чуть не перегрызла мне шею поцелуями.

Джувия утыкается носом в подушку, благодаря Нацу, что он её уложил так неудобно: так, чтобы никто из них не видел лица другого, потому что Джувии стыдно и приятно это слышать.

— Нацу очень горячий. Джувии показалось, что это он её нагрел до кипятка, — не сдерживается она и закусывает губу, ожидая ответа.

— Спасибо, — говорит Нацу и в ответ на её барахтанье только легонько хлопает по заднице, чего практически не ощущается через слои одеяла. — Ты хорошенькая, и я жалею только, что немного усложнил отношения. Но знаешь? Хорошо, что так получилось до того, как вы начали встречаться с Греем.

Джувия стонет в подушку, потому что Нацу профессионал хождения по больным точкам.

— О. Мне как-то сказали, что огонь тушат огнём. Нам надо ещё раз переспать, только на трезвую голову.

— Джувия никогда не слышала большей глупости. Нет, спасибо. Джувия обойдётся.

— Ну, как хочешь.

Он выпутывает её из одеяла. От дурацкой возни Джувия подхватывает чужую улыбку, от которой становится немного легче на душе.

У распахнутого окна Нацу вдруг оборачивается.

— У тебя такие классные бёдра. Не мог оторваться.

Джувия догадывается, что вместо молчания и вида «ничего не было», Нацу выбирает теперь шутки и поддразнивания, и это работает, потому что она улыбается не без самодовольства.

— Джувия знает.

Она подходит к Нацу, коротко целует в щёку и выталкивает его из окна, запечатлевая в памяти ошеломлённое лицо. За закрытыми окнами Нацу беззаботно кричит ей:

— Это значит «я подумаю»?

— Это значит «какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь»! — грозно кричит на него Эрза.

— Мамочки!

Джувия берёт из коробки игрушку. Ту самую, которую крутил Нацу. Ей сложно смотреть даже в кукольные глаза. Джувия возвращает игрушку в коробку, а ту окончательно прячет под кровать.

Под её веками всё еще Нацу, который обжигает её взглядами, пальцами, языком. Нацу с цепочкой следов от её поцелуев. Нацу, который в лесу кончил от одного взгляда на неё. Это обычная похоть и страсть. Близость, которой давно не было у Джувии. Близость, по которой мог изголодаться любой.

Она падает на кровать, обхватывает скрученное одеяло ногами и прижимает подушку к напрягшемуся от возбуждения животу. Джувия вряд ли в ближайшее время сможет с лёгкостью находиться рядом с Греем и остаётся только надеяться, что уколы вины станут менее болезненными со временем. В конце концов они взрослые люди, и Джувия сможет как-то это перешагнуть, как перешагнула однажды через отношения с Борой. Она гладит себя по бедру рядом с меткой гильдии, где были следы его рук. Джувия корит себя за слабость, потому что позволяет себе понежиться в постели, чтобы посмотреть, как под веками появляется Нацу, который нагревает ладонями её остывший кофе, который не романтик и в темноте комнаты мягко касается губами её лба.

Джувия собирает в лёгкие запах с постели и совсем иначе повторяет слова Гаджила:

— Ты пахнешь Саламандрой.


End file.
